


Stay Out Of The Woods, Child.

by WhatICantShowYou



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou
Summary: “Stay out of the woods, child,”His mother’s words echoed throughout his head as he tripped over another large branch, tumbling over onto the thick sheet of autumn leaves covering the ground.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Witcher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Stay Out Of The Woods, Child.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted fic from my tumblr! Asking for knifeplay, underage and beastiality.

His mother’s words echoed throughout his head as he tripped over another large branch, tumbling over onto the thick sheet of autumn leaves covering the ground. 

“Stay out of the woods, child,” she said in that solemn voice she always used when adressing him. She bore a tired expression as she looked down upon him, sighing at his insistent need to disobey. “There are bad people out there, Julian.”

Julian was forbidden to enter the woods, but today he wasn’t Julian. When he ventured out of their mansion on his own accord, satchel empty to collect trinkets and treasures, he was Jaskier. And Jaskier had no rules to follow. He pushed himself off the ground and continued on his path, humming a tune for himself as his feet carried him further into the woods.

The day was beautiful, the birds chirping and the sun warming his small body up all the way through. His fingers itched to play, to write down the notes he was humming along with, but he carried on, smiling and mumbling lyrics he would scratch into his notebook once home.

The sudden sound of a stick breaking made him twirl around, eyes searching for the source. Everything fell silent, Jaskier holding his breath while he turned around, scared to make himself noticed. He froze up when quick steps behind him closed in, an arm locking his neck in a chokehold before the boy had the time to move. 

“Don’t say a word, kid.” The voice was dark and rough, grovelling in his ear as the hot breath from the man made his skin crawl. He obliged, hands shooting up to struggle against the tight hold on his upper body, but he stayed silent, tears glistening in his eyes. The man shoved him forward, pushing him in front of himself until the two entered a small glade, the sun shining through the leaves and it’s rays bouncing off the small covern tucked against the edge of the opening in the forest. There he gently kicked the backs of Jaskier’s knees, the boy falling to the ground along with the man kneeling behind him.

Silence filled the air for a moment, none of them moving as much as a muscle until the man shifted his grip, the chokehold replaced by an arm firmly tucked around the boy’s waist. His free hand rummaged through a bag, producing a small pouch filled to the brim with herbs. The mere exposure of the pouch made whatever resided in the covern rumble, a tired growl escaping the darkness as the beast made it’s appearance. 

Had Jaskier not known better, he would have called it a wolf, but the way it hunched over it’s gigantic form and how it’s golden eyes pierced through the bright day made him reconsider. The paws were larger than he had seen on the wolves his father’s men brought back after a hunt, claws clicking against the rocks covering the entrance of it’s lair. It’s teeth were sharp and long, almost sticking out from it’s jaws and they dripped with drool from the tongue licking around it’s mouth. Muscles bulged from it, able to be seen under all the thick, white fur.

“Stay still,” the man warned. He opened the pouch and sprinkled out it’s contents over Jaskier, rubbing it onto the places where his skin was exposed for good measure. The boy didn’t dare to move nor speak, his body frozen in fear at the beast approaching. It seemed to pick up in the scent of the herbs, sniffing in the air and quickening it’s pace. 

It stopped a meter away from the two, staring above the boy’s shoulder as if asking for permission from the man behind him. The arm around his middle loosened it’s grip and moved downwards, immediately dipping under then hem of his trousers and pulling them down in a swift movement. Cold air made Jaskier flinch, his arms swinging wildly around him in an attempt to come free and get himself dressed again. The wolf snorted at him as if it knew what he was doing, knew that he couldn’t escape the two tormentors holding him there. His undergarments were removed as well, the wolf moving forward to sniff at his groin as soon as it was exposed, a tongue snaking out to lap at the underside of his small dick and balls. 

“Still!” The man jostled Jaskier around when he squirmed, voice angry as he kept trying to get away. The boy managed to get a kick in on the wolf, the heel of his boot connecting with the beast’s snout. It wheeled back, a whine interrupted by an angry growl as it showed off it’s impressive rows of teeth. The man behind him let out a frustrated grunt and repeated his command, reaching behind the two for something. 

When the wolf got closer once more, Jaskier started kicking around wildly again, not gaining much range with his legs tied together by his bunched up trousers and undergarments. Just as he managed to get another kick in, he felt something sharp and cold pressed against his throat, digging into his skin just enough to not draw blood. Jaskier froze up once more, trembling all over as the wolf made it’s way over again, ducking down to lap at his entrance. 

“Just let it happen, kid. There is no reason to fight it.” The man leaned in and whispered into his ear, the blade pulled away just barely. His breath stunk, Jaskier cringing away as much as he could with the dagger held tightly against his throat. “We don’t care for your life, little one, as long as we keep him sated.”

The words chilled Jaskier to the bone, eyes flickering to the beast before him. It kept lapping at his hole, tongue not as firm as a human’s and thus struggling to gain any purchase. It didn’t seem to need it though, just slathering it’s saliva around rather than stretching his rim. When satisfied with it’s work the wolf crawled closer, front legs on either side of the boy’s waist. Jaskier’s breath hitched as he saw the large cock poking out from underneath the beast, slowly emerging from it’s sheath and glistening in the sunlight with slick precome. 

From behind,the man chuckled and started rubbing circles over Jaskier’s abdomen with the hand not holding the dagger. He told the boy to stay still and brace himself, that the fun was only just beginning. As by command the wolf bent it’s hind legs, stabbing at Jaskier’s bottom with it’s hard cock repeatedly in search for his entrance. Eventually the tapered tip caught onto his rim, the length slowly eased inside of the boy as a satisfied growl resonated throughout the being. Jaskier cried out at the stretch, thrashed around as best as he could under the large beast in an attempt to get away. Pain seared through him, made him shake all the way to his core as he started hyperventilating, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

The sharp blade once again dug into his skin, this time making a shallow cut along his pulse. Jaskier could feel a small trickle of blood escaping from the wound, gasping at the cold agony spreading through his upper body. 

“I will only tell you once more! Stop. Moving.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp thrust, as if the wolf understood the man. Perhaps it did? Jaskier cried out each time, the blade digging further into him and the tears flowing freely, blocking his vision.

The threat did it’s job, Jaskier staying as still as he could while the beast kept jabbing itself inside of him, the saliva not enough to ease the pain of the stretch. After a tortuous minute the wolf stilled deep inside of him, it’s fur brushing the boy’s bottom as it panted above him. Jaskier panted as well, clenching up around the intrusion with each heartbeat, wincing at the pain deep within him. When his tormentor started moving again, pleas came from Jaskier, spilling out from his lips like fine wine he sneaked himself at banquets. 

His words were ignored, the wolf starting a jackhammering pace as it thrust inside of him. Jaskier’s head spun as he tried to keep himself lucid, tensing his muscles to stay still while his hole was violated. To his horror, the man behind him moved his arm, stopping his soothing movements to instead travel down. A rough hand grasped his small dick, the size dwarfed by the man as he fondled him.

“Might as well enjoy it, little one,” he chuckled darkly, gripping his member with three of his fingers and started jerking him off. The sensation didn’t diminish the pain, rather seemed to heighten it as pleasure joined in. His begging kept going, turning into pathetic sobs as he felt the dagger move away from his skin. It was still there, just grazing his pulse, but it gave the boy enough room to turn his head sideways, burrying his face into the foul-smelling shirt the man wore. 

It gave him a newfound sort of security, a sense of privacy as his lower body was violated. His fingers dug into the leaves and branches below, holding on for dear life as the wolf rocked his body back and forth. The man kept on fondling his cock despite Jaskier’s pleas, fingers insistingly moving over his skin and making the boy feel even more lightheaded. 

Jaskier gasped as something wet fell upon his face, dripping down his front. He turned his head only to see a large tongue hanging out of the wolf’s mouth, slick saliva connected to it in thick strands. 

“Gods, quit being such a messy bitch, Geralt!” the man barked, Jaskier watching him as he stared the wolf down, his cheeks wet with the spit as well. It’s tongue immediately flopped back behind sharp teeth, an aggressive snarl making the boy flinch. The quick conversation between the two, if one could call it that, made the beast shift around slightly, gaining a new angle on the whole thing. The tapered head brushed over something within Jaskier that made him see stars, his vision going white as he instinctively arched his back at the sensation. 

The display brought a cruel laugh from the man, his hand speeding up as it worked the small cock. With each thrust the tip stabbed into that spot, pleasure finally taking over the ache in Jaskier’s insides as his sanity drained out on the ground. It only seemed to spur on the wolf, now pounding into him like in a craze while chasing it’s release, panting louder and louder the closer it got. Jaskier felt his stomach knotting up, his own climax not far away. The only thing distracting him from it was the hard bulge knocking at his entrance over and over, the beast trying to force it inside his abused rim.

“Useless pup,” the man said and clicked his tongue, letting go of the dagger to reach over. He folded Jaskier in two as his fingers searched down between the pair, the man humming as he found the boy’s entrance. He swept his fingers around in the slick, gathering as much as he could before prodding at the rim insistingly. His digits sunk in beside the cock, Jaskier keening at the stretch. Before he got used to it another digit already tried to enter, joining in next to the other quickly. 

Jaskier struggled to breathe, his body bent in two and the stretch far too great to handle. The man scissored his fingers over and over, telling the wolf to stay still as he worked Jaskier open. Just as he was about to pass out, his heart beating hard in his chest, the man moved back once more with the boy in his arms. Immediately the beast started up it’s thrusting again, this time gaining some purchase on the rim. It pressed close, whining as the bulge caught on his entrance only to fail getting inside. It spent several minutes like that, grinding itself onto Jaskier’s hole until, finally, the bulge popped inside and locked itself there. 

Jaskier’s head swam, the pain barely comprehensible at that stage as he tried to focus on the scream around him. His fingers clawed at anything they could reach, nails chipping away at gravel and sticks. He felt like throwing up, his body so stuffed and filled he could feel the length rubbing at his inside, bulging his stomach out under his shirt. He came to it enough to realise the scream was his own, his throat raw and dry as he stopped. 

“Fuck. He really took your knot, huh?” The man sounded impressed, his smile audible through his words. He went back to fondling Jaskier’s cock, this time using his entire hand to do so. The bulge - knot - pulsed and pushed against the spot inside of him, never ending pleasure shooting through the boy as he trembled and shook. He then felt something hot spill inside of him, the knot churning and moving around as it pumped out the beast’s seed. 

White, blinding pleasure overtook Jaskier as his balls drew up, the coil within him snapping and his release forced out of his aching cock. The man stroked him through his orgasm, cooing nice words Jaskier couldn’t hear the entire time. The hand stopped when he couldn’t make any sounds other than sad, sobbing whines, Jaskier overwhelmed by the oversensitivity of having the wolf’s knot rubbing his insides raw. 

He couldn’t tell how long they were locked together like that, the wolf coming and coming for minutes on end as the knot kept pulsing. Eventually it lessened in size, the wolf dislodging itself in a rough movement before backing off, licking it’s cock back into the sheath with little poise. The sounds were disgusting, especially paired with the feeling of hot seed dripping out of Jaskier’s hole. He went boneless, collapsed into the arms’ of the stranger as he trembled and sobbed. His tears had run dry long ago, his body just wracked with emotions he couldn’t place as the man started dressing him again. 

“Let’s see here...” the stranger laid him down onto the ground, fastening his trousers before hitching up his shirt. Jaskier had no strength to struggle, no hope to get away from him anyway. 

Opening his eyes, the boy saw sharp metal glistening in the sun, the blade slowly descending upon him. Jaskier stayed still, whispering out his pleas for mercy as the dagger parted his skin. It didn’t go deep, just enough to draw the tiniest amounts of blood. The adrenaline pumped out through his small body made it but a dull ache against the side of his lower abdomen, the cuts barely stinging as they formed. The man stared intensely at his skin, carved the picture of a wolf onto his body with care. When done, he circled it with the dagger, then patting the wound down. 

“There you go, kid. Now they will know what you are capable of,” he said with a sneer, hoisting the boy up by his armpits to a standing position. Jaskier’s knees threatened to give out, the only thing holding him up being the man’s hard grip on his body. He leaned in, locking his golden eyes onto Jaskier’s grey ones. “Go run off to your Mama and cry, kid.“

Jaskier did just that, brain drained of emotion as he staggered away the way they had come from. He supported himself against the trees, shuddering as more come spilled out of him with every step. The man shouted out for him just as he left the glade, waving with his entire arm.

“We will see you again one day, kid! Don’t forget about us!”

The moment Jaskier left the woods, feet finally touching cobblestone paved roads and the sun setting behind him, he started crying again. He ran the last stretch of the way to the mansion, wanting nothing but a hot bath. Jaskier left the woods and Julian entered the mansion, already bowing his head for his disapproving parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to send any requests or share any ideas with me on my tumblr! @whaticantshowyou


End file.
